kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Entropic Delirium
__TOC__ 'Room Description' Welcome to Entropic Delirium! Warning! Enter in this magical room on your own risk. Here you will find all the magic creatures, from trolls to magic cats and even the rare fairies. -While in Entropic Delirium, please behave according to the rules. You should also keep in mind that role playing of any kind is strictly forbidden while in E.D. 'Quotes about the room' Bane777: ENTROPIC DELIRIUM! IT ROCKS SchwuleMann: No matter where I go, no matter what I do, I always end back in E.D. It really is sad 'Room History' Prior to becoming 'Entropic Delirium' the room was one of the ever-popular 'Sin' rooms owned by JimGreerand went by the name 'Envy.' Trohan7 joined Kongregate and was rapidly appointed to Moderator status in an effort to take control of Envy, as it was rarely visited by moderators and was incredibly hard to handle when moderators did show up due to its massive population (ranking in the top five rooms in terms of average members at any given time in 2008.) Former Administrator matt, through administrative consensus, transferred room ownership to Trohan with the stipulation that the room required a name change in an effort to cut back on the problematic issues typically associated with the 'Sin' rooms at the time. Envy was temporarily named 'Greener Pastures,' a play on envy being characterized by the color green, until Trohan could obtain a majority vote from regulars on the new name through several proposed options in September 2008. With the name change came an exodus of regulars due to their beloved Envy's alleged deaths and while many new registered users migrated to the room, its previously aggressive nature died down over the following months leading Trohan to more troubled areas and allowing patrols and mod-calls to oversee Entropic Delirium's new, calmer future. The room was formerly owned by Beckyweck. She did a good job handling the trolls of E.D. while making it an ever calm place for the autism kiddies to lurk without being molested by SchwuleMann or Dino. ---- 'Moderators' Entropic Delirium has a lot of room moderators but 4/6ths are 100% inactive and rarely drop in. It is currently unknown why they are so inactive and quite possibly every idea for why they aren't there has been spread, except of course that they might have lives. That's preposterous. The mods are mostly nice people, none of them really stand out except for Beckyweck. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Beckyweck Beckyweck] - Active [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/usb_hub usb_hub] - Semi-active [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Mateo4 Mateo4] - Extremely Inactive [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Infinity781 Infinity781] - Extremely Inactive Destan - Active 'Regulars' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Beckyweck Beckyweck] - Active and is also the current room owner of Entropic Delirium and a pretty cool person. There is not much to say about this woman other than she rules E.D. with an iron fist and knows what she's doing. It is not suggested to bullshit Beckyweck but it is easy to do. Zodcoly - One of the oldest regs, Much like Luke and Dino, He's been here for about 6 years starting out by being brought here from an old room owner "Jesse" [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/BIGJohn20 BIGJohn20] - AKA Luke, one of the oldest regs still remaining. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Destan Destan] - "fucking fagot ass mod who has flawed logic towards the word fagot and filter dodging in general." [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DinoRising DinoRising] - The third oldest remaining reg, generally a nice person when you're not shitposting. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/SchwuleMann SchwuleMann] - There are many words to explain this man, wise, empathetic, smart, handsome, funny. None of these words truly capture the true essence of him. Most times he can offer help to those in need, but some times hes on no more to make people laugh, whether hes a laughing at you or with you. He's a total alpha male, 10/10 lover. Talk to this god of a man if you want to be elevated into a higher existence. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Soshoyo Soshoyo] - The Great Pervert, His cover name for tinychat and other non ED related chats is Luke(ILoveTentacleHentai) with the catchphrase: I love loli hentai. Also the oldest reg. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/palapa699 Palapa69] - Obnoxious. Really obnoxious. Funny at times, but mostly obnoxious. You should just insta-mute him if you see him. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/LaShot LaShot] - AKA Ruben (Dino's boyfriend), the oldest remaining reg, even though he left for a year. BLACK_KAVIAR - An old reg like Zod and Luke, he used to go by "babasolo" But now just frequents ED with Zod and Luke and keeps a watchful eye over everyone and reminiceses over the old days with Zodcoly Semi-regs [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/X_Raided X-Raided] - One of the most intelligent people on Kongregate he is friends with SchwuleMann. Suspended From Being Regs Users included on this list are permanently suspended from ever being regs for their actions, violations, or attitudes. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Sywn Sywn] - 14 Year old who likes to chase and harass the women of Kong, his former account was Hazeystar. Does literally nothing to contribute to chat than spam autism. Xx_KingOfWarfare - He is suspended for trying to be a regular member without any approval or consent and not being popular among anyone and being an internet tough guy. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Seven deadly sins rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners